If I had you
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Our two fav. boys mess around and wind up in bed together several times. Short/quick story. Very graphic? Rated M for a reason haha... Lemon, yaoi, pointless smut!
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!**

Suzaku Kururugi was a Knightmare pilot and an Honorary Britannian. Honorary Britannian because being called Japanese, was basically forbidden. The young boy was often referred to as an "Eleven" and he normally just brushed it off. Where as his best friend, Lelouch Lamperouge, became furious with other students for calling him such a word.

"Crap, I have to go to work..." Suzaku looked at his watch and frowned.

"Please be careful?" Lelouch smiled at him and fixed the collar on his jacket before kissing him lightly.

Suzaku kissed his friend back and hugged him tightly. "I will! Besides, they only call me in for real emergencies anyways...And that's not often. Today I'm just helping Lloyd repair some things on the Lancelot." he dashed off and waved at Lelouch who was left standing there.

"Bye.." he gathered his things and walked to his dorm, head hanging low as the wind blew through his raven hair. "Hey, Rivalz." Lelouch placed his books on the desk by his bed and flopped down, sighing.

"Hey! Where'd Suzaku go? I thought he was going to come over tonight and play some poker with us." Rivalz was busy pulling his shoes off and undoing his school uniform. The two shared a dorm and it irritated Lelouch beyond belief. He liked his friends, but something about sharing a room with them was just too much for him to handle.

"He got called into work this afternoon to help his strange boss with some things..." he closed his eyes and rested his arm across his stomach.

"Oh that sucks...Maybe I'll see if Milly want's to go catch a movie..." Rivalz picked up his phone and searched for the blonde's number.

Lelouch chuckled slightly and rolled onto his side to face the wall. "Good luck with that..."

Before Lelouch knew what was going on, the sky was pitch black outside and the time had suddenly turned to eleven at night.

"Lulu!" said boy felt a set of strong hands shake his small body. "Hey wake up!" he turned to see a brown haired boy smiling at him. "Wanna go do something?"

Lelouch sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning. "What the hell are you doing here? It's...really late." he stood up and stretched, noticing that his clothes were wrinkled. "Great..."

"Come on! Please?" Suzaku bounced and grinned like a little puppy waiting for a walk.

"What did you want to do?" Lelouch removed his jacket and white school shirt before pulling on something more casual and warm.

Suzaku's eyes trailed Lelouch's small back as he slowly slipped a sweater on. "Huh? Oh! Well maybe...Maybe you and I could just go for a walk in the park...Then you can come sleep over!" he giggled and grabbed the boy by his waist, swinging him around. Lelouch screamed at the sudden contact and flailed his arms and legs.

"Let go, let go!" he pouted as Suzaku swung him out the door. "I'm serious!" he was soon carried bridal style around some buildings and across the campus.

"Well someone needs to help you over the gate!" Suzaku set his older, yet smaller, friend down and linked his fingers for him to step onto. "Up you go!"

Lelouch sighed and was thrust basically over the fence that surrounded the campus. He landed with a soft "thud" on the grass below.

"Ow!" he grumbled and watched Suzaku jump up and swing over the fence, landing on his feet.

"Are you alright?" Suzaku helped him up and received a kiss. "I take that as a yes?"

"Yep." Lelouch brushed himself off and walked away. "Which park?"

"Doesn't matter.." Suzaku's heart was racing as he thought of the many kisses Lelouch gave him everyday for no apparent reason. He couldn't take his eyes off the small swing in Lelouch's hips as he walked. "Lulu?" Suzaku ran to catch up.

"Hm?" he didn't turn to look at the boy beside him.

"May I hold your hand?"

"Why...?" Lelouch stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay? Do you not feel well?" his hand shot to Suzaku's forehead and cheeks.

"N-no I just...I just want to hold your hand, you know?" he gently gripped the pale hand that was resting on his cheek. "Your fingers are freezing."

"It's very cold out..." Lelouch looked at how their hands fit together perfectly and smiled.

The next day in class, both boys were totally distracted, not paying attention to the teachers lesson or any of their friends that were trying desperately to talk with them.

"I have a test next class.." Lelouch wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck and kissed him deeply. "Wish me luck!" he waved and walked away, leaving Suzaku blushing and smiling like a fool.

"Okay so I must know...Why do you two kiss so much? Are you dating?" Milly Ashford, the student council president, walked over and grinned at the blushing Japanese boy.

"I..well, we're not dating...Honestly I don't know why he kisses me.. Not that I don't like it or anything."

"Obviously." she smiled and shot her gaze down at Suzaku's groin then back up at him. "You really don't know why he kisses you? Does he like you and is trying to get your attention or something? I wish I knew..." Milly smiled again and leaned on the wall next to Suzaku.

"Well..Let me think..." he turned his eyes to the ceiling and thought for a second. "Oh! Well...I remember one day when we were little... We kissed in a strawberry patch..Some kids smashed the fruit Lelouch had picked and I took him to get more and well we smiled at each other while sitting there picking fruit and our lips just met and...we liked it."

"So that gives reason for him to kiss you all the time without putting out..?" she laughed and began walking away. "There has to be more to it!"

"Maybe...I just wish I could remember..." Suzaku frowned at the buzzing noise coming from his cellphone and answered it quickly. "Hello?"

"Hey, what are you doing this afternoon? Want to hang out again? I'm getting annoyed with Rivalz and … well I thought maybe we could stay the night together again." he smiled at the cute voice of his best friend and chuckled slightly.

"I'm free, meet me after class outside of the school."

"Cool...I'll see you then." the raven haired boy hung up the phone and placed it in his pocket.

"Lelouch!" Milly stomped her foot and frowned, folding her arms. "Where are you going? I have things for you to do here and-"

"I have a previous engagement, Milly. I'll get to it tomorrow. If not, then make Nina do it." Lelouch grabbed his bag and ran from the student council room. "See you tomorrow!"

"Lelouch!" she groaned and slapped the papers down on the table. "I swear that boy...I'm going to make him wear another dress or something..." she walked over to the window, only to see Suzaku embrace said boy and receive a kiss in return. "I guess it's for the best though.." she smiled at the two friends and watched them walk off together.

"So what do you have planned for us?" Lelouch shoved at his friend and ran away.

"Come back here!" Suzaku laughed and chased the boy down a hill that led to a valley. "Gotcha!" Suzaku tackled Lelouch lightly to the ground, causing them to roll the rest of the way into a large field that had small patches of snow.

Lelouch was in giggle fits along with Suzaku. It had been a long time since Lelouch could laugh freely and mess around with a friend, and if anyone could make him laugh, it was Suzaku.

"You've got grass in your hair." Suzaku reached over and plucked the dead grass from his hair. "And we're laying in mud..." he laughed and pulled Lelouch close to him.

"Yuck...I suppose we didn't think this through?" he sighed and looked up to see gray clouds coming together. "I think it's going to snow."

"Neato." Suzaku smiled and started kissing Lelouch softly as they laid in the damp grass and mud.

Lelouch's slender fingers tangled in Suzaku's hair as they pulled closer, deepening their kiss.

"What are you doing?" Lelouch whispered as Suzaku began kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt.

"I'm so hard..." he pulled away and looked at Lelouch with a blush spread across his face. "It hurts."

"I suppose you need to fix it then?" Lelouch pushed Suzaku over and mounted him, kissing his neck while undoing his own pants. "It's freezing out here though."

"Only a little." Suzaku smiled and pressed their lips together. "What did you want to do?"

"Aren't I the one that should be asking that considering the situation?" he looked down at the large bulge in Suzaku's pants.

"This is twice today you've made me excited." he blushed and turned away.

"Twice? Oh.." he undid Suzaku's pants and removed his growth, gently massaging it. "Is this right?" Lelouch's wrist jerked and caused Suzaku to moan loudly.

"Ah!" he watched Lelouch struggle with his own pants but finally remove them.

"If I catch a cold I'm never going to forgive you." Lelouch smiled and rolled off Suzaku, making himself comfortable.

"You're joking..." Suzaku gaped at the view of Lelouch spreading his legs.

"I want to know what it feels like..." he sucked on two of his fingers and placed them between his legs, slowly fingering himself. "I've touched myself here a lot..But I've never had sex."

"Will you suck me then? I can't fuck you like this..." he crawled up to Lelouch who gladly took the length into his mouth, coating it generously with saliva. "Oh, Lelouch..."

"H-hurry...I'm f-f-reezing..." Lelouch began shaking and held tightly onto Suzaku's back while they positioned themselves.

"Okay...Here I go." he smiled and slowly entered Lelouch. "It's so hot..." he bit his lip and tried not to thrust his hips.

"Ah!" Lelouch gasped and held tighter onto Suzaku's back.

Suzaku's hips snapped forward and he released a loud moan. "Oh Lulu!" he gasped and began thrusting whether his friend liked it or not.

"Nng..." Lelouch clenched around him and cursed the fabric that was brushing against him. He needed skin to skin, but also didn't want to get any colder by removing all of his clothes.

"It's so tight..." Suzaku kissed Lelouch deeply and held onto his small hips.

"Faster!" Lelouch gasped and began screaming loudly as his prostate was hit. "Right there!"

"You want it?" Suzaku smiled and kissed Lelouch's neck. "I'll fuck you as much as you want."

"Fuck me more!" his hips bucked against Suzaku's as they continued and tried to suppress their orgasms as long as they could.

"I'm coming." Suzaku buried his face in Lelouch's neck again, inhaling the sent of his hair and skin.

"No...No..." Lelouch ran his hands up and down Suzaku's back, wishing the feeling would never end. "Oh!" he gasped at the sudden feeling of Suzaku's come shooting into him.

Suzaku groaned and dug his nails into Lelouch's slender hips as he continued to pound inside of him.

"More!" Lelouch could no longer move, his low stamina finally catching up to him. He let out a final scream and moan, arching his back as he came.

"Holy shit..." Suzaku rolled over, feeling a cool breeze brush through their hair. They were oddly quiet for several minutes until Suzaku turned and looked at his best friend. "Did we just have sex...?"

"Uh-huh..." Lelouch shivered as he continued to try and wait for his orgasm to die down.

"That was better than any orgasm I've had on my own." Suzaku sat up and put his pants back together while trying to dress Lelouch's lower half.

"Carry me back..." Lelouch looked up at Suzaku as snow started to fall and stick to his messy hair. "I need a bath." he frowned and snuggled into the warmth of Suzaku's chest as he was carried up the steep hill.

Lelouch fell asleep and was gently placed on the couch in Suzaku's bedroom while he ran a bath for his young prince. Suzaku caressed the hair on his head and smiled. "What's this mean for us...?" he whispered and sighed to himself.

"Hmm?" Lelouch rubbed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his knight's neck. "I'm all dirty..."

"I know, I ran a bath for you. Let's go." he stood up and helped Lelouch to the bathroom.

"I got it.." he shut the door and cleaned up in the tub.

Suzaku undressed himself and sat on his bed, waiting for Lelouch to finish up so he could shower. He began humming a random tune and looked out the window at the many snow flakes that fell. He began to think back to when the boys were younger, playing together in the snow.

"Hey..I'm done." Lelouch sat on the bed and finished drying his hair. "Do you have anything to eat around here?"

"Yeah, just don't ask Cecile. She can't cook." Suzaku jumped up and walked to the bathroom.

Lelouch trailed his fingers down his body and sighed. "Why did I ever do something like that...?" he pulled on a nearby robe and walked to the kitchen, finding some food before heading back to bed with Suzaku.

Suzaku held his sleeping friend as close as he could to keep them both warm that night. Lelouch was in a deep sleep, much deeper than Suzaku had ever seen him in before. Most likely due to the fact that Lelouch had just had the biggest work out of his life.

"Mm.." Lelouch frowned in his sleep, almost as if he were in pain. "N...o..." he rolled over and frowned.

"Lulu?" Suzaku shook him gently.

"Hm...?" he rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking at Suzaku.

"Let's make love." Suzaku smiled and pushed Lelouch over.

"I don't want to...I'm tired."

"Come on..."

"Don't touch me."

Suzaku pouted and nuzzled against Lelouch's neck. "Please? I really like it when you let me touch you..."

"Fine..." Lelouch turned over and shoved Suzaku into the pillows. "But you do as I say." he ground his bare hips against Suzaku's and soon caused them both to become hard.

Suzaku moaned as his friend slowly lowered himself onto his erection. He rocked his hips fast against Suzaku's and moaned loudly. Lelouch bounced up and down as Suzaku played with his body.

"Harder, Lulu." Suzaku rubbed his hips and ran his thumbs across his nipples.

Lelouch bounced harder and moaned louder. "Oh fuck me!"

Suzaku bucked his hips up and down, slamming against the small boy that was vigorously riding him. Suzaku sat up a bit and watched his lover get off by himself.

"Ah! Ah!" Lelouch screamed and picked up his pace. Suzaku could tell he was getting tired, but was fighting it with all he had. "This feels so good!" he groaned and held onto Suzaku's shoulders.

"Fuck that cock, Lulu." Suzaku's hands helped Lelouch bounce faster and harder.

The older boy moaned loudly and ripped his nails into Suzaku's back. "I'm coming!"

"Go ahead." Suzaku smiled and watched as Lelouch touched himself.

The raven haired boy wrapped his arms tightly around his friend, grinding down on him as hard as he could, rubbing his erection against Suzaku's stomach. His body shook and he tightened around Suzaku's length, coming hard.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku tossed the boy down and thrust deeply inside of him. "You're so hot.." Suzaku groaned and rolled Lelouch onto his stomach. "Is this okay?" he began pounding into him from behind.

Lelouch screamed and moaned as Suzaku held onto his hips. "Fuck!" tears fell from his eyes. "Faster!"

"I'm gonna fuck you all night..." Suzaku sat him up kept going while they were standing.

"Ow! It hurts!" Lelouch cried and as they kept going at it. "Not like this!" he tried pushing Suzaku away.

"Then tell me how you want me to fuck you." Suzaku kept his hips moving and smiled. "Because if you don't then I'm not stopping."

"L-lay me down!" he gasped as Suzaku spun him around, tossed him onto the bed and slammed back inside of him. "Ah!" he screamed loudly, scratching at his back. "I'm going to come again!"

Suzaku grabbed Lelouch's wrists and held them firmly above his head as he kept thrusting into him. "Scream my name." Suzaku grinned and jerked his hips the right way, hitting against Lelouch's prostate.

"Suzaku!" he screamed and arched his back. He continued to scream his friends name over and over until he reached another orgasm. "No more..." he whined as Suzaku kept violently pounding him.

"Almost..." he kissed him deeply before working down to his neck. "Almost there, Lulu." he rolled his hips and groaned, coming inside of Lelouch. The prince let out a scream and laid under his friend, whining while he kept thrusting slowly.

"Stop..." he closed his eyes and began falling asleep.

"S-sorry Lulu!" Suzaku blushed and embraced his friend. "I guess I get too excited..." he laid down, holding onto the boy he loved.

"I'm not going to school...in the morning." he nuzzled against Suzaku. "My ass is sore.."

Suzaku smiled and caressed the boy in his arms. "Okay, Lulu..."


	2. Chapter 2

Later in the week during school, Lelouch stood in the hall, kissing Suzaku while smiling before leaving for class. Milly walked up to a blushing Suzaku and smiled.

"So...How did things go?" she hummed and hopped up onto the windowsill beside him.

"Mmm...good." he grinned.

"Are you dating?"

"Not really, I asked him out but he said no and smiled at me."

"Sarcasm?" Milly toyed with her long blonde hair and swung her feet.

"I don't think so..."

"Hm... Take him out to dinner and work on it from there." she hopped down and faced the young boy. "Maybe he just needs you to comfort him for now."

"Maybe..." Suzaku sighed and walked to the roof of the school, sitting down on a dry patch of cement. "Oh, Lulu...When will I finally be able to call you _mine_?" Suzaku's hands ran over the cold floor and rested on a cold patch of snow.

"Suzaku? Are you up here?" a head poked out of the stairwell and a smile formed on his face that reached his bright violet eyes. "There you are!" he walked over and sat down beside him.

"Hey." Suzaku faked a smile and held his arms out. "Aren't you going to get cold up here?"

Lelouch crawled into his friends lap to keep warm. "I suppose that's why I have you."

Suzaku smiled and held tightly to Lelouch's small body. No matter what position they held each other in, their bodies formed together perfectly. Lelouch slumped down further to rest his head on Suzaku's chest while Suzaku laid his head atop the prince's.

"This is nice..." Lelouch smiled.

"We should do something tonight. I have work off..."

"Have sex?" Lelouch grinned and looked at his friend.

"Well we could do that..but maybe we should have dinner first?"

"Dinner?" Lelouch turned his head to the side. "Then sex?" he grinned and kissed him.

"You're very sex hungry.." Suzaku laughed.

Truth was, Lelouch _was _sex hungry. Once he'd felt real pleasure, he wanted nothing but sex. He couldn't focus in class and he was constantly thinking about Suzaku.

"Why wont you go out with me?" Suzaku interrupted Lelouch's thoughts.

"I just think we should..wait a while."

"This is totally backwards." Suzaku shook his head and stood up, setting Lelouch down on the cement floor.

"Why?" he smiled and stood up. "Don't you like fucking me everyday?" Lelouch walked Suzaku against a wall and kissed his neck.

"Of course I do...But aren't you normally suppose to date someone _before _you have sex with them this much?"

"I just...I don't want to..." Lelouch sighed and walked away. "We'll talk later...Classes are over and if we're going to dinner I want time to get ready."

Suzaku shook his head and escorted Lelouch down the stairs. The young prince normally took over an hour to get ready to go somewhere he considered somewhat, "important." Suzaku sighed and strolled around outside Lelouch's dorm. He'd knocked several times but his beloved Lelouch never answered.

"Fucking open the door, Lulu!" Suzaku banged his fist on the door. "It's freezing out here!" he paced back and forth and tried checking through the one window that the dorm had. He could only see the white curtain in front of it and darkness around in the room. "Are you avoiding me?" Suzaku groaned and kicked the door.

Suzaku reached into his backpack and pulled out his notebook. He unwound some of the wire on the book and cut it with his knife. "Can't believe you're making me do this..." he knelt down on the ground and began picking the lock to the dorm. Finally, a click was heard and Suzaku smiled. "Bingo."

Suzaku stood up and swung the door open. "Lulu?" he looked on the floor and saw a still, somewhat lifeless body. "Lelouch!" he ran over and checked his friend over. Suzaku carefully picked him up and cradled him in his arms.

"Mm..."

"Okay baby let's get you to a doctor..." Suzaku stood up and carried Lelouch outside and across the street.

Suzaku thought back to a distant memory as Lloyd and Cecile drove him to the hospital.

_It was a cold dark night and a young Suzaku was bouncing on the window seat of the living room._

"_Where is he...?" he frowned and checked the time. Lelouch was late getting home and Suzaku was more worried than he'd ever been._

_Meanwhile, Lelouch ran screaming away from two older boys._

"_Get back here you stupid brit!" they laughed and grabbed a hold of the small boy who kicked and screamed._

"_NO! LET ME GO!" his cries were muffled when a rag was stuffed in his mouth. He promptly spit it out and screamed again. _

"_Tie it on him, dumbass." one of the boys laughed and threw Lelouch to the ground._

_Tears ran down Lelouch's face as he saw a long blade pulled from one of the boys pockets. The knife was thrust into the boys stomach and chest, several times. Blood curtailing screams echoed through the buildings and hillsides as the ten year old boy was stabbed repeatedly._

_Suzaku stepped from their house and listened, hearing the screams from what obviously was his friend in distress. Suzaku ran full force toward where the screams were coming from and saw two boys, ripping at his friend's clothing and kicking him around like a rag doll._

"_Get away from him!" the young Japanese boy roundhouse kicked and knocked one of the older boys down. The second was down in an instant as well, both unconscious and against a building. "L-Lelou...Lelouch?" Suzaku walked over to the sobbing body that was gasping for air. He knelt down and lifted the small form in his arms, cradling him._

"_I-it hurts..." Lelouch was shaking and there was blood all over him._

"_I-I know..." Suzaku pulled him closer and ran his fingers through his blood soaked hair. "May I kiss you...?"_

_The young prince nodded and pulled their lips together, kissing him deeply. "It makes me feel better when you do..." Lelouch's eyes closed and the sobbing quieted._

"_Lulu?" Suzaku started to panic but noticed his sensei running toward them._

"_Suzaku! What in the world happened?"_

"_They killed him!" tears were rushing down Suzaku's face as he clutched Lelouch's dying form closer to him. "Don't let him die!" he screamed._

"_I just called the police...Can you get him to a hospital?" the young boy just sat there, shaking. "Now, Suzaku!"_

"_Yes, Sensei." Suzaku stood up with his small friend wrapped in his arms and ran as fast as he could to find transportation. "Help!" he shouted at a maid who was finishing sweeping the steps to the house. "Drive us to a hospital? Please?" he cried as the woman rushed them to a car and drove quickly._

"_How are you feeling?" Suzaku knelt on the floor by Lelouch's hospital bed._

"_Tired.." he smiled slightly and reached his arms toward Suzaku who happily hugged him. "Thank you..." he whispered and pulled their lips together. "What would I do without you?" he joked._

"_Sure as hell wouldn't be alive." Suzaku's sensei, Tohdoh, walked in and sat down in a chair. "You're very lucky you didn't die the other night..."_

_They boys let go of each other and blushed at the fact that they had been caught kissing and hugging._

"_But that aside...I just got off the phone with the department of social services and they've … well they've decided that it's not safe here for Lelouch."_

"_He's not safe anywhere, but he's safer with me than anywhere else.." Suzaku frowned._

"_But that's not the point, Suzaku...Lelouch the maids have begun packing your things and you're leaving today."_

"_No! You can't do that!" Suzaku shouted and grasped Lelouch's hand._

"_I don't want to go..." Lelouch sat up and began to panic when two men walked into the room. "No! Not now! Please don't!" they took him by the arm and began leading him out the door. Lelouch began to scream and kick, surely taring his stitches open. "No!" he reached for Suzaku who ran to him and tried to fight the men off._

"_You can't take him!" he cried and kicked as Tohdoh held him back. "I love him!" Suzaku wouldn't let go of Lelouch's hand._

"_I can't...I can't breathe!" Lelouch cried hysterically and started to become exhausted. "I don't..." he sobbed and his hand slipped from Suzaku's.._

"Suzaku?"

The young Japanese boy snapped out of his flashback, fighting tears as he turned to his coworkers who pointed out that they were arriving at the hospital.

"Th-thank you!" he opened the door and ran inside with Lelouch wrapped in his arms.

Suzaku was deeply worried about a repeat of the last time he had to bring his best friend to the hospital, but he tried his best to stay positive.

"Excuse me? Nurse?" he walked up to the desk. "My friend passed out or something and he's hardly breathing."

"Does he have insurance?" the nurse kept shuffling through her papers, practically ignoring the unconscious boy.

Suzaku frowned and rocked on his heels. "Can we worry about that later? I think he's really sick."

"Okay, give me his name and I'll see if he's in the system."

Suzaku felt himself getting annoyed with the nurse who was obviously doing all of this because he was Japanese. "Lelouch Lamperouge. L-A-M-P-E-R-O-U-G-E." he spelled and bit his lip.

"Nope, nope... We have a Nunnally Lamperouge under the deceased...No Lelouch."

"W-wait! Try... Britannia..." he whispered. Lelouch wouldn't be happy, he'd be totally furious. The secret of who he really was was only known by two people: Suzaku Kururugi and Milly Ashford. The Ashford Family promptly took him in when they heard about the young prince. He was treated well and went to one of the finest schools in Japan and Britannia combined. But the young Lelouch isolated himself from friends and anyone that came near him. Most people just assumed that he was still feeling the effects of losing his mother and sister, but he was focused on losing his best friend. When he reunited with Suzaku one afternoon, his heart pounded with joy.

"Here we go." the nurse pulled up a page on the computer. "It says Lelouch Britannia is deceased, also that he's a...prince?" she looked up.

"Well there's a mistake, obviously he's not dead and there's a picture there, right? Look at him! And if you don't do something right now that information might just become correct!" Suzaku shouted and drew eyes to him. "Please..." he whispered and the nurse nodded.

Suzaku followed the nurse to a room and laid Lelouch down on a bed. The nurse rushed off to find a doctor who appeared quickly.

"Okay, what seems to be the problem, Mr...?"

"Kururugi..I found him on the floor of his room like this and I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Okay, nurse Anna? Check his vitals and run some blood work, have the lab check it out before anything else." the doctor eyed Suzaku suspiciously.

"Did he take anything that you know of? Or...did you give him anything?"

Suzaku slammed his hands down on the table in the room and glared at the accusing doctor. "I told you what happened. I found him like this, there was nothing in the room I haven't seen there before!"

"I see...Well, nurse Anna has contacted some family of his-"

"What?" Suzaku turned pale and sank down in a chair.

"His older brother, His Highness Clovis, is on his way." the doctor wrote some things down. "Legally, you aren't allowed in this room unless you're a guard, knight, staff of the hospital, family or have permission."

Suzaku stood again and removed his wallet, showing an I.D card. "I'm warrant officer Kururugi, honorary Britannian, piolet of the white Knightmear Frame Lancelot, and personal chosen knight of Lelouch vi Britannia. I have every right to be in this room with him, and if you have a problem with me, please, feel free to take it up with my boss; His Highness Prince Schneizel."

The doctor gulped and backed down, feeling defeated by the young Eleven after being threatened with one of the most powerful people around.

"I had no idea that my older brother had an elev- Honorary Britannian, working under him." Suzaku turned and saluted, feeling somewhat embarrassed. "No need, is this my beloved baby brother...?" Prince Clovis walked over and smiled. "What seems to be wrong?" his gorgeous smile turned to a frown.

"Well the nurse just gave me his charts and it appears that he has a large amount of SSRI's in his system."

"What's that?" Suzaku asked.

"Antidepressants."

"He's depressed?" Clovis turned to Suzaku.

"No...I mean, I don't think so. He's seemed pretty happy lately and we've been having a good time and doing things he's wanted to do..."

"May we have a moment alone?" Clovis smiled a dashing grin at the doctor who nodded once and left. "You're his knight, and you're out having a good time with him? Where were you when this happened? I'd also like to know how my brother is alive when we were all told he was dead."

Suzaku shifted on his feet. "Well...I uh..the knighting isn't official and we're best friends from when we met when we were little...I was working overtime and...well you have to ask your father about him being alive." tears were forming in his eyes as he spoke. "Are you the only one that knows about him? I promised I wouldn't tell anyone but I didn't know what else to do." he began crying and sat down. "He's going to be so angry with me but that nurse was being such a bitch and wouldn't take care of him..."

"Well, if he really cares about you, and values his own life, he'll understand and get over it." Clovis smiled and patted Suzaku's back. "You seem very loyal to him. You wouldn't leave his side when the doctor said something to you and even stated your authority, where as most would have backed down."

"Well..I love him, and I want to know that he's alright."

"You love him?"

"I-" Suzaku stammered and blushed.

"Nng...Suzaku...?" Lelouch blinked and tried to adjust to the light.

"Lulu.." Suzaku knelt down and took his hand. "Are you feeling alright?"

"My head hurts and I'm a little concerned with the fact that my brother is here, grinning at me like a child who has found a lost kitten..."

Clovis hugged Lelouch tightly and smiled more. "Oh! It's been too long!"

Lelouch shot Suzaku a glare. "Why would you do this? You said you'd never tell, and obviously you did if this imbecile is here." he turned away and frowned. "I thought I could trust you."

"But you were sick and they wouldn't see you!"

"Lelouch, don't blame Kururugi, he was very worried. But that aside, did you try to kill yourself?"

"Did I what? N-no! Oh Lord no. Why would I do that?"

"You had a large amount of antidepressants in your system."

Lelouch laughed and pressed his face into his palms. "Wow. What the hell type of doctor did you bring me to? I'm on celexa and clonopin!"

"Huh?" Suzaku blinked.

"For O.C.D and anxiety. I just happened to pass out right after I took my medication." he laughed again. "Could you get me something to eat? Or maybe some juice? I haven't had anything since school started and my hands are shaking really badly and I'm very dizzy."

"So you just have low blood sugar?" Clovis walked to the door.

"Yes. I'm a bit light headed as well..." he closed his eyes and reached out to Suzaku.

Suzaku hugged him and smiled. "I'm glad you're alright. I was worried that..."

"That what?"

"That you'd get taken away from me again..." he whispered and looked away.

"I wouldn't allow it." he shook his head and kissed Suzaku deeply.

"Well I suppose kissing might work better than food or juice." Clovis laughed and shoved a drink at his little brother.

"Thank you..." he mumbled.

"You're not just friends? You're romantically involved as well...Correct?"

Lelouch put his juice down. "I don't believe that it's any of your business, but yes..."

"Don't be so hostile towards me. It's been years! I've missed you so much! This should be a happy time!"

"For you maybe." Lelouch sat up. "Please Clovis..you can't tell anyone...And I want this hospital to keep quiet."

"Well, by law they aren't allowed to say anything due to doctor patient confidentiality … But I'll speak with them anyway."

"Thank you." Lelouch stood up, bracing himself against Suzaku. "I'd like to go home now."

"Of course." Suzaku wrapped an arm around his waist and escorted him out. They checked out of the hospital and walked to the limo Clovis had arrived in. The young Britannian sighed, hoping they wouldn't draw too much attention to themselves.

"So are you two dating?" Clovis sat across from the two friends and smiled. "You'd both make a lovely image to paint..."

"You're not painting us."

"Oh come on Lulu, let him paint us."

"No, he'll literally _paint _us then have us do something oddly perverted."

Suzaku blushed and smiled. "I don't mind."

"Suzaku!" he glared.

Lelouch unhappily exchanged phone numbers with his brother and got held in a long hug. "I wont tell a sole, Lulu." Clovis smiled as his brother left the limo, closing the door behind him. "It was really good to see you..." he whispered as they drove away.

Suzaku's hand linked with Lelouch's as they walked to his dorm room.

"I'm sorry, Lulu. You should keep someone around for when your sugar gets low. Or remember to eat."

"It's fine." Lelouch unlocked the door and climbed onto his bed, removing his shoes. "Would you like to stay the night? My bed wont be too small for us, even if it is a twin. I might just wind up sleeping on top of you." he whispered as Suzaku sat down.

"Sure, but what about Rivalz?"

"I'll just tell him that you spent the night. No lies there, right?" he pulled off his shirt and stretched.

"You're so pretty..." Suzaku's hand ran up the smaller boy's back, then down, resting on his hip.

"Thank you." he pulled his pants off and tossed them to his laundry basket, and missed.

"Oh..." Suzaku watched as Lelouch bent over, showing his perfect, rounded ass and how tight his underwear hugged his 'private' area. "Come here, Lulu." Suzaku smiled.

"Why?" Lelouch walked over and was pulled into Suzaku's lap. "What are you-" he let out a muffled cry as Suzaku slammed their lips together. His tongue slipped into the ravens mouth, lapping away as they laid down on the bed. Lelouch wound his fingers in his friends hair as his legs opened wide.

Suzaku pulled away, gasping for air as he pulled his pants down. He fumbled with his belt, but finally had everything undone. He looked down to see Lelouch with his fingers in himself, moaning quietly and slowly jerking himself off.

Suzaku smiled and played with himself as Lelouch kept moaning and fingering himself, precome dripping down his hand to act as a natural lubricant for when Lelouch was ready for him.

Lelouch removed his fingers and spread himself for Suzaku.. "Put it in me." his cheeks were flushed and he was slowly bucking his hips.

Suzaku pressed the head of his cock against Lelouch's entrance and slowly slid into him. The older boy moaned quietly and bit down on Suzaku's shoulder.

"You're so tight..." Suzaku pulled his hips back and forth, thrusting deeply into him.

"Nng...And you- ah! Should take your- mmm...pants, off."

Suzaku nodded and shifted so he could stand up. He kept himself in Lelouch so he could continue to thrust while he dropped his pants to the floor, kicking them aside. He removed himself to pull his boxers off but quickly shoved back into the boy.

"Shirt too." Lelouch watched Suzaku's hips move against him.

"Yes, your highness." Suzaku smirked and pulled his shirt off.

Lelouch ran his hands down his tan friends abs, moaning as the thrusting got faster.

"Shh...You want more? You'll have to keep your voice down..."

The raven nodded and bucked his hips fast, gasping quietly as his prostate was rammed into, over and over. Suzaku groaned and watched the cute faces that Lelouch made. Lelouch wrapped his legs around Suzaku, pulling him in deeper.

"Want to ride me?" Suzaku questioned Lelouch's movements. His hips were bucking hard and he was basically riding his friend while laying down.

"Yes.." he moaned and sat up in the younger boys lap, riding him fast and hard.

"You like to ride, don't you? The way you roll your hips and bounce...you must really enjoy it."

"Fuck me!" Lelouch nearly screamed.

"Shh..." Suzaku thrust his hips upward and moaned in Lelouch's ear. "I'll fuck you deep, baby...I know how you like it..."

"Yeah you do..." Lelouch smirked and pressed their lips together, shoving his tongue into Suzaku's mouth, trying to fight for dominance.

Sweat dripped down both their bodies, shining in the moonlight that was coming in through the window. Lelouch's hair was clinging to his face and neck as he continued his heated ride.

"I'm getting tired." Lelouch slowed down and closed his eyes. "Fuck me in a different way?"

"How's the wall sound?" Suzaku stood up with Lelouch still slowly riding him. Lelouch let one leg rest on Suzaku's hip while he stood on the floor with the other.

"So good..." Suzaku thrust as deep as he could.

"Ah!" Lelouch could no longer control himself as his prostate was thrust into, over and over. "More!" he jumped up with his other leg and sucked on Suzaku's neck as he ground himself onto the cock that was still penetrating him. His erection twitched as he neared his orgasm. "I'm coming!"

Suzaku moaned loudly and moved harder. "Come for me.."

"Make me." Lelouch twisted Suzaku's brown locks around his fingers and pulled. "Fuck me!"

"You're so dirty, Lulu." Suzaku gripped his erection and pumped it quickly, feeling himself near his own orgasm just by watching the small boy's cute faces.

Lelouch tightened around Suzaku and moaned his name as he came. Suzaku groaned and came inside Lelouch's small body around the same time and rubbed his hips gently before walking back to the bed.. Suzaku dropped onto the bed with his prince in his arms and smiled softly.

"Are you okay?"

"That was a bad idea..." he closed his eyes and laid down on Suzaku's chest. "I was tired and didn't feel well before...Now it's worse." he chuckled lightly. "So dizzy..."

"I'm sorry." Suzaku looked over at Rivalz who was still asleep. "I thought he would have woken up."

"Mm..." Lelouch mumbled in agreement.

The two fell asleep together and sometime in the night wound up on their sides. Suzaku's arms were wrapped around Lelouch's waist while his hips were firmly pressed against his backside. The sun rose at around seven, successfully waking the sleeping duo.

Rivals sat on his bed, tying up his shoes and packing his books so he could head off to class. He laughed to himself about the two that were spooning naked, barely covered by a blanket.

Lelouch blinked his eyes open and noticed Rivalz watching him. He blushed and sat up, holding a blanket close to his body.

"So are you two gay or something? I mean, with you it was a little more obvious, but Suzaku?" he laughed. "And when did you start dating?"

"No, we aren't. Just like to have a little fun once in a while." he reached for some clothes and pulled on his underwear before standing up. "And we're just friends." he walked to the bathroom, leaving Suzaku in bed with a disappointed look on his face.

Rivalz looked to Suzaku with a questioning face.

"Just friends..." Suzaku mumbled and dressed, leaving without another word.

Lelouch returned from the shower and looked around. "Where's Suza?"

"I think you upset him." Rivalz grabbed his backpack and left with a smile.

"Upset?" Lelouch brought his brows together in confusion.

That day at school, Suzaku didn't show to any of his classes. He wouldn't return Lelouch's calls or texts. The day dragged on and on, and when the final bell rang, Lelouch darted from the class, ignoring all of his friends. The raven prince walked across the street and rang the doorbell to the large building Suzaku worked in. No answer. The prince sighed and called a cab to drive him to the palace where his brother currently lived. He stood outside the gate and opened his cellphone, knowing very well that the guards wouldn't let him in.

"Clovis?"

"Yes, little brother?"

"I'm outside...will you tell your guards to let me in?"

"Of course!" he screamed, causing Lelouch to pull the phone away from his ear. "I'll meet you at the door."

Lelouch closed his phone, hearing a loud buzz before the gate opened. He stepped inside and smiled at the guards, then rushed to the door.

"Lelouch!" Clovis hugged him tightly and smiled. "Where's your little friend?"

"I don't know." he stepped inside and removed his jacket. "I think he's mad at me..."

"What did you do?" Clovis led his brother to the library and sat down, pouring him a hot cup of tea.

"I don't know. He wont answer my calls or texts." Lelouch sipped his tea. "I mean, things were going pretty good last night...other than I made myself even more dizzy than I already was."

"What happened last night? Other than your little hospital episode."

"We went back to my dorm and I asked him if he wanted to sleep over." Clovis nodded and drank his tea. "Well I started to get ready for bed and somehow we wound up having rough sex...then we went to sleep."

"So he _is_ your boyfriend?"

"No, we're just friends."

"Did you tell _him_ that?"

"Huh? No, I told Rivalz that."

"He heard you?"

Lelouch sighed and put his head on the table. "I feel so stupid..."

"You need to tell him how you feel; you do love him, don't you? It's obvious what he wants...But do you know what you want?"

"Of course I love him..And I... Guess I don't know what I want. I love the way he makes me feel.. he makes me smile..." he got up and began to pace around the room. "It's just something about calling him my boyfriend...I mean if we date and have a fight we might never speak again, where as right now we're just having casual sex and aren't really hurting our friendship...But, he wont talk to me now, so it's no different from him being my boyfriend because it's having the same effect..." he smacked his face with his palm and groaned. "I'm so stupid! What's wrong with me lately?"

"You're in love." Clovis laughed. "Do you even need me here? You basically just solved your own issue."

"Thanks Clovis!" Lelouch hugged him and ran out the door. "I'll call you!"

"I didn't do anything! Hey! Did you-?"

Lelouch strolled down the street and looked up at the dark clouds that were generously dropping snow. The white bits stuck to his hair and he realized that he either should have asked for a ride, or called for a cab. He walked past a coffee shop and looked into the large picture window, only to see a familiar mop of brown wavy hair hunched over a cup of coffee.

"Suza..." he said under his breath before walking into the shop. He sat two seats away from the unaware boy and ordered a black coffee. "Where were you today," he spoke into his coffee, "Suzaku."

The brunette jumped and turned to his friend. "Lulu..I-"

"No need to explain." he moved over a seat and hugged Suzaku tightly. "I was a selfish brat...forgive me?"

"What?"

"I love you and I'm so sorry it took me this long to tell you...I want you to be my boyfriend."

"Lulu..." Suzaku cupped his face in his hands and looked into his bright, purple, tear filled eyes. "I love you so much." he moved in and kissed him, ignoring the glances and stares from the others.

"Take me home, I'm cold."

Suzaku nodded and paid for their coffee, walking back to his room at his place of work. They stumbled into the room, kissing furiously. Lelouch sucked on Suzaku's tongue before pulling away for air. They fell on the bed and ground their hips together, moaning loudly. The brunette rolled on top of Lelouch, grinding his hips between the boy's legs while kissing his pale neck. Lelouch's cold hands ran up Suzaku's muscular back as he gasped and moaned. Suzaku unbuttoned his prince's shirt and planted butterfly kisses down his torso. Lelouch moaned as one of his nipples was licked and gently nibbled on.

"More..." he whispered.

Suzaku smiled and drew his attention to his lovers stomach. He kissed around gently and ran his tongue in his navel. He licked and kissed the perfectly shaped bellybutton while his palm ground into Lelouch's groin. The older boy moaned and played with Suzaku's hair. The younger slowly removed his lovers pants and grinned at the bulge in his small black panties. Lelouch was flushed and gently thrusting his hips in hopes of Suzaku playing with him some more. The Japanese thought for a second before getting off the bed to kneel on the floor. He pulled Lelouch to the edge of the bed before licking and kissing him through his small underwear. Suzaku caressed Lelouch's backside while he kept kissing around. He looked up to see Lelouch moaning and sucking on his fingers. He removed the now wet panties and sucked on his own fingers. He rubbed Lelouch's backside again and slid two fingers inside of him while he took all of Lelouch's length in his mouth. He gained a loud moan from the older boy who bucked his hips slowly. Suzaku licked up and down with his tongue while he wiggled his fingers around inside the boy. Lelouch screamed as Suzaku found his prostate and started firmly pressing his fingers against it.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch wrapped his fingers in Suzaku's hair as he thrust his hips upward.

"Mmm..." Suzaku hummed as he bobbed his head up and down on the length.

Lelouch screamed and rocked his hips downward, riding the fingers that were inside of him. "Oh!" he moaned loudly as Suzaku paid attention to the head of his cock, licking it gently and kissing up and down the shaft. "I'm coming..." he panted as Suzaku started to deep throat him, his fingers still thrusting inside of him. "Fuck me..." Lelouch whined and ran his hands all over his body, moaning loudly.

Suzaku smiled around the length in his mouth and sucked faster and harder, causing the small boy to scream his name loudly and come, shooting his seed down Suzaku's throat. The older boy laid on the bed panting as Suzaku stood up, licking his lips.

"Feel good?" he smiled and pulled his clothes off, admiring the sweaty view of his new boyfriend.

Lelouch nodded and spread his legs wider, welcoming the large erection Suzaku sported. "Fuck me with it..." he whined and bit his lip.

Suzaku rubbed the head of his cock against Lelouch's small entrance and moaned as he thrust inside the boy. Lelouch reached up, wrapping his arms around Suzaku's neck as their hips thrust together. Suzaku's lips attacked Lelouch's neck as he moaned and gasped.

"You feel so good..." Suzaku smiled at Lelouch before kissing him gently. "Talk dirty to me."

"How?" Lelouch rocked his hips and shuddered as Suzaku thrust harder.

"Just let your mind wander...I've heard you do it..." Suzaku watched the cute faces Lelouch made as he thrust faster.

"Fuck me...mmm..." Lelouch gasped as his prostate was brushed. "Faster! Oh! It's so big..." he ran his nails across Suzaku's tan back and wrapped his legs around his hips. "Deeper...mmm.." he shoved their mouth's together and kissed him, moaning into his mouth as Suzaku did as he asked.

"So tight..." Suzaku ran his fingers through the boys hair as he continued thrusting.

"Give me more!" Lelouch screamed. "Let me ride you..." Suzaku nodded and rolled over with Lelouch who sat up and rode him as hard as he could. "Fuck me with your hips!"

Suzaku watched in amazement as Lelouch kept screaming and talking dirty, eventually sputtering complete nonsense. His hips bucked faster against the boy that was riding him, causing them both to moan loudly.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" Lelouch screamed and dug his nails into his boyfriends chest before he was thrown over onto the bed.

Suzaku held Lelouch down and entered him from behind, thrusting as hard as he could. "You wanted to get fucked...here you go..." he smiled and kissed the nape of his neck and rubbed his hips gently.

"Ah!" Lelouch screamed and turned his head to watch Suzaku. "Right there..." he moaned and dug his nails into the bed. "I'm coming!"

"Come for me baby..." Suzaku slapped Lelouch's ass and laughed as he screamed and begged for more.

"Yes!" Lelouch screamed over and over as he began having an orgasm. He sighed as he came and relaxed on the bed. "I'm done..."

"I'm not." Suzaku smiled and turned the boy over, continuing to pound into him. "I don't want to stop." he ran his hand down Lelouch's thigh and rested his hand on his hip while he braced himself with his other arm.

Lelouch moaned and arched his back, still feeling pleasure. "Come inside of me."

"Fuck!" Suzaku thrust faster and closed his eyes. "I've never been so turned on before..." he groaned and came to a halt as he reached an orgasm, shooting his come inside of Lelouch's small body. Lelouch moaned and came a third time, feeling completely exhausted.

Suzaku smiled and brushed the hair from Lelouch's face. "How was it?"

"Wonderful...The best so far..." he pulled their lips together and kissed him a few times. "I loved it...I'd say fuck me again but I'm just so tired..."

"I'd love to fuck you again, because I'm still hard...But I don't want to hurt you or anything."

"I like the pain." Lelouch thrust his hips downward.

"Mm.." Suzaku began moving and held onto his hips. "I'll make it fast." he rolled his hips and thrust hard into the boy beneath him, trying to reach a second orgasm.

Lelouch moaned as Suzaku kept going. "Shower..."

"In the shower?" Suzaku smiled and lifted the boy onto his hips. "My pleasure." he carried Lelouch to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Suzaku leaned Lelouch against the cold tile of the shower and thrust into him as hard as he could. Lelouch gasped at the coldness and arched his back away from it. The hot water was on full blast and soon the steam filled the shower, causing the boys to pant more than usual. Lelouch smiled and kissed Suzaku gently, working his lips slowly.

"I love you..." Lelouch smiled and continued to kiss Suzaku.

"I love you too." Suzaku thrust upward and smiled as Lelouch moaned.

"This is too much for me..." Lelouch sighed and just held onto Suzaku's shoulders.

"Too much?" Suzaku kissed him again. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I've come three times and you've only come once...and you know that my stamina is _nothing _compared to yours..."

Suzaku shrugged and kept moving, moaning in Lelouch's ear as he neared another orgasm. "Well I'm almost there...Just relax." he smiled and thrust harder and faster, feeling himself twitch inside the boy. He moaned and came, filling up Lelouch's small body even more.

"Mm.." Suzaku smiled and set Lelouch down.

"Uh oh..." Lelouch sunk to the floor of the shower and closed his eyes.

"Dizzy?"

Lelouch nodded as Suzaku turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. He carried a naked Lelouch to his bed and laid him down, drying him off. He looked between Lelouch's legs and saw bruises that he'd left.

"Oh Lulu, I'm sorry." he bent down and kissed the inside of his thighs. Suzaku laid down and held Lelouch who was fast asleep before he even hit the pillow. "Best boyfriend I could ask for." he smiled and caressed his wet black hair.

Lelouch yawned and stretched, eying the time. He sighed and rolled off the bed, groaning at the pain in his lower back and inner thighs. "Suzaku..." he shoved at the brunette. "It's six thirty."

"School...right?" Suzaku sat up and yawned, wiping his mouth.

"Hurry up." Lelouch opened his closet and grabbed two uniforms. "I'm borrowing an outfit."

The two walked across the street together, hand in hand. The first two classes they had, they sat with each other, ignoring their lessons as they passed random notes. When Suzaku had a separate class from Lelouch, the young prince whined and hugged him tightly in the hall.

"I don't want you to go." he laughed and kept hugging him, planting kisses on his cheek.

"I don't want to either." Suzaku frowned and kissed Lelouch softly.

"Where were you two yesterday?" Milly giggled and poked at the couple. "Getting busy again?" she laughed, causing her friend Shirley to blush.

"Milly that's not your business!" Lelouch shouted.

Suzaku laughed and wrapped his arms around Lelouch's waist from behind. "Lulu and I had to sort some things out..." Suzaku smiled and nuzzled his neck. "Everything's worked out.."

Lelouch pouted and pushed away from his boyfriend. "Go to class." Lelouch picked up his bag and walked away.

"I love you too, Lulu!" Suzaku shouted and laughed.

Lelouch groaned and stormed off to class, ignoring his annoying friends. "I swear...one of these days..."

"One of these days what?" Lelouch was spun around, only to see a grinning Suzaku. "You never gave me a goodbye kiss..." Suzaku leaned down and pressed his lips to Lelouch's, smiling against them.

"I'll meet you in your room tonight." Lelouch smiled and hugged him tightly. "Then you can buy me dinner." he spun around and continued off to class.

Suzaku smiled and shook his head, watching his older boyfriend walk away from him. "What am I going to do with you?" he laughed and leaned against the wall, feeling satisfied with his new relationship with his long lost friend.

**Okay shitty ending... woohoo!**

**SQUEEEE I noticed my sex scenes are getting WAY more graphic... and very dirty... I wrote some stuff down on paper and when I went to put it on the computer I couldn't remember everything that I wrote, and when I read the sex I was in shock that my mind is just THAT dirty! lol... But yeah, I'm getting the feeling that when Lelouch gets sexual, he can't control himself and lets his hormones take over... And well, we all knew Suzaku was like that -wink wink-**

**hehe... I guess I just began writing what I want others to write...because I really like the graphic stuff... ...I'm a pervert...**


End file.
